


It's just a Conversation (but without words)

by lightningdust



Series: can i have this dance? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Contemporary Dancer Uchiha Sasuke, Gay Uchiha Sasuke, Hip Hop Dancer Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Pining, Sasuke has a gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningdust/pseuds/lightningdust
Summary: People say dance is the hidden language of the soul.Sasuke has been dancing for a long as he can remember. It is something very close to his heart. It’s a way to relieve himself of all his emotions that he cannot express verbally.One day during his usual routine trip to the dance studio, he ends up catching sight of an agile moving, blond hip hop dancer.And he is pretty attractive.





	It's just a Conversation (but without words)

**Author's Note:**

> dancer hc's are my absolute passion!!! as a dancer for 17 years i tend to put all my personal experience into these. i was casually looking through some dancing videos on youtube and found a very appealing one and thought "omg that,, but sasuke" and here we are!! this is dedicated to my best friend sam who has a weakness for hip hop dancer naruto :) 
> 
> side note: the parts of the fic that are bold and italic are lyrics to the song!! i wanted to try and make it as if it was being performed?? idk but i hope it comes across. 
> 
> OH!! if you wanna check out the specific dances i'm referring to in this fic you can find them at the following links: 
> 
> Sasuke - [Shallows](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6iowMjCiPo) (1:17) 
> 
> Naruto - [24K Magic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFWieJL6Xys) (3:08) 
> 
> enjoy!!

* * *

People say dance is the hidden language of the soul. 

Dance is merely poetry expressed in human rhythmic motion, usually accompanied by music. You don’t need words to communicate your feelings and emotions when you dance, it’s all in the movement. The way you reach, the way you turn, the way you leap, all just tools for communication. 

However, dance can mean so many things to different people, and for Sasuke, it’s a way to relieve himself of all his emotions that he cannot express verbally. Although it’s not just something he picked up a couple of months ago, Sasuke has been dancing for a long as he can remember. It is something very close to his heart. 

Just like any normal afternoon, Sasuke subconsciously finds himself in the studio, thoughts bouncing around his head waiting to be communicated. He follows his usual routine, starting out with an in-depth stretch, making sure all the muscles in his body, from his head to his toes, are warm and ready to go.

Once he is fully stretched out, he makes his way over to the speaker and plugs in his phone. Today’s song of choice is The Shallows by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper, a powerful song to release all his emotions. He presses play and moves back into the centre of the room, giving enough space to move around.

** _In the shallow, shallow._ **

Deep breath in.

** _We're far from the shallow now._ **

Deep breath out. 

** _Oh, oh, oh, oh._ **

As the music begins to build, Sasuke’s movements become fluent, allowing him to relax. When his body starts moving with the music, a unique feel-good factor starts in his mind that pulls all of his stress and negativity away. 

** _Whoah!_ **

Jumps, pirouettes, kicks. You name it, Sasuke can do it all, and he makes it look so easy. When he dances, he looks as if he’s floating along the floor, like a beautiful lotus in the middle of a lake. He makes music visible, he’s a painting that has come to life, he’s a poem in which each movement is a word. Graceful, light and fluent, Sasuke truly has a talent. 

** _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in._ **

When the beat hits just before the lyrics kick back in, Sasuke throws his arms up toward the ceiling, letting go of any emotions he is still holding on to. His movements have become more vigorous as the crescendo continues to build up. He melts towards the floor and slides on his knees, letting his head fall back, never missing any crucial beats within the song. 

** _I'll never meet the ground._ **

It’s quite ironic, the lyrics talk about never being able to meet the ground, but at this moment, Sasuke has never felt more grounded. He produces a double pirouette, kicking his leg out and placing it on the floor to only lift it back up into a fan kick that propels him into the air. 

** _Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us. _ **

He lands right as the beat hits, releasing his closed fists into the air, each beat pulsing through his body. He tucks a leg behind him, swivelling around to the opposite corner of the room and reaching his hand out, taking a slow stride in that direction. 

** _We're far from the shallow now._ **

He can hear it in the music, the decrescendo is slowly approaching. His movements begin to slow down, becoming less sharp and vigorous and more interpretive and precise. 

** _In the shallow, shallow._ **

His body melts towards the floor, allowing him to release his left knee, catching himself with his right and tumbling along the floor. 

** _In the shallow, shallow._ **

His hands meet the floor, he propels his left leg into the air causing enough momentum to elegantly pirouette from the floor, up. 

** _In the shallow, shallow._ **

He places his left leg onto the floor, transferring his body weight from his right leg into his left. He continues into a triple pirouette, releasing his right leg on the fourth and slowly positioning himself onto the floor once again. He tucks his right arm against his body, placing his left hand onto the floor and rolling over his shoulders to land softly on both knees to regain balance and get back to his feet. 

** _We're far from the shallow now._ **

As the song came to an end, Sasuke releases his final movement, slamming his foot into the floor and throwing his head back. Completely breathless and drenched in sweat, he felt so much better after it, almost lighter than when he started. Walking over to grab his phone and unplug it from the aux cord, he hears some unusual music. _ That’s strange, _ he thinks to himself because nobody’s ever in the studio’s this late. Curiosity got the better of him and he briskly packed his bag and followed the sound of the music.

As the music grows louder, he quickly finds himself among walls he isn’t familiar with, and Sasuke knows the studio back to front, or so he thinks. He makes his way towards the studio door where the music is coming from, placing his bag against the wall and peeks around the corner of the doorframe. His eyes land on an agile moving, blond hip hop dancer, bouncing along to the beat of 24K Magic by Bruno Mars. 

Sasuke is so captivated by the dancer’s movements, the way he hits every beat, but somehow it’s completely different to the way Sasuke moves and hits the beats. His movements are so fast, yet they give him a sense of swagger. It’s actually kind of attractive, and it’s sending Sasuke into a gay panic. What can he say? He’s got a thing for blonds, and it’s an added bonus that he’s a dancer too, a different dancer to Sasuke. 

The blond doesn’t have the same jumps, pirouettes or kicks as Sasuke does, he doesn’t really have any fancy tricks. His movements just flow with the music. 

It is fascinating. 

The song comes to an end, the boy looks out of breath which surprised Sasuke. His movements looked so effortless he almost thought he isn’t dancing to his full capacity. Suddenly, the boy falls to the floor, his chest rising and falling forcefully, to regain his breath. “BELIEVE IT!” The boy yells in between inhales and exhales, throwing his arms up towards the ceiling. He begins to giggle at his actions. 

Sasuke scoffs quietly, _Idiot._ Before the boy can spot him, Sasuke quickly picks up his bag in silence and makes his way towards the entrance of the studio. 

You can bet top dollar that after this night, Sasuke is going to catch a glimpse of that blond whenever he comes to the studio from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more of my fun content!!
> 
> comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
